Bourne to Love Chain Gang Soilders
by ChainGangBourne
Summary: When Evan Bourne tells John Cena how he truly feels, John reacts in a way that Evan never expected. But when Jack Swagger finds out about their relationship, he tries everything in his path to break the two apart. SLASH WARNING!
1. Chapter 1

"1, 2, 3!"

"Here is your winner. Evan Bourne!" The Crowd went wild as the referee held Evans hand in the air. His entrance music up. Evan had just pinned one half of the tag team champions, Cody Rhodes.

Evan headed his way back backstage. His body drenched in sweat. He sat down on the bench with a towel and whipped his face down. Kelly Kelly sat down next to him.

"I saw that match, pretty well."

"I only won because of the distraction."

"So?" At the moment of conversation John Cena walked by.

"Good match Kid."

"Oh come on Cena. You've known me for a year now. And you still like to call me kid?"  
>"Ya know I'm just kidding." Evan glared at Kelly. "What's wrong?" John asked. Evan stared at the floor. "Nothing Cena." Cena looked at Kelly.<br>"What's going on?" One of the directors came up.

"John your match is up. We need you out in the entrance stage."

"Can you give me a minute?"

"No. We need you out here now."

"Damn it. Evan, this conversation isn't over." John ran off to the entrance stage. Evan buried his face in his hands.

"Fuck my life." Evan said.

"Oh come on Evan. I don't blame you."  
>"Kelly, I've known you longer than anybody. You know I don't Just fall in love like I used too." Bri and Nikki passed by. Evan looked back down.<p>

"Evan, all of the divas know you're gay." Evan looked up at Kelly as if she was crazy.

"Were girls. We know these things." She stated with a smile on her face. Evan sighed.

"I think I'm just going to go and shower up and change." Evan stood up.  
>"Text me later. I have to get ready for the Divas Battle Royal."<br>"Bye Kelly Killer." Evan said as he walked away.

As Evan walked out of the shower, fixing the towel around his waist, he bumped into John. His shirt was off, and he was dripping with sweat. Evans eyes grew and quickly looked away. John was breathing extremely heavily.

"I kicked Albertos ass tonight."

"Cool…"

"Alright Evan. What the hells going on. We used to be cool the first few months you came here. But now it's like you can't stand the sight of me? Do I disgust you?"

"NO!" Evan yelled. He swiped his hand over his mouth shocked at his outburst.

"Ok then. Well, I need to shower. Sooner or later I'm going to start smelling like a putrid fruit or something." John said smiling. He walked passed Evan. Evan sighed and walked over to his bag. He pulled on his white tank top, and pulled up his torn, worn out jeans.

He walked out of the arena and sat down on a bench. He pulled out a carton of cigarettes, and light one up. John walked out with his duffel bag. He looked over and saw Evan siting on the bench.

"I Didn't know you smoked." He said.

"I don't. I usually just use them when my nerves our too high."  
>"Why are they high?" John asked. Evan just but the cigarette back in his mouth and didn't respond.<p>

"Are you waiting for the bus?"

"No, I'm walking."

"Your gonna get attacked by fans ya know."

"I don't really care." Evan snarled, blowing smoke out.

"I can drive you. The company provides me with rental cars. Usually due to my signing programs."

Evan looked at John. Maybe he could finally talk to John about his feelings. Evan took a big breath, threw his bud on the ground.

"Sure. Why not?" Evan walked with John to his car. They got in, and John pulled out. Evan stared out the window. Staring at the stars in the sky. John rolled down Evans window, so that air could flow through the car.

"So, no matter what, we're still having that talk." John said. Evan looked up at John. He stared at his beautiful blue eyes.  
>"Talk about what?" Evan asked.<p>

"Why you act so weird around me."  
>"I don't act weird around you."<p>

"Yes you do. Everytime I come up too, you always look down, or try to blow me off. I mean I don't really think I'm that hideous."  
>"Your not… you're the complete opposite." Evan looked back out the window. John glared at Evan.<p>

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Nothing…" Evan said.

"Oh come on man." John said. Evan leaned his head against the glass of the window.

"Can you just drop the damn subject." Evan said. John rolled his eyes.

"Where's your hotel?"

"Its the Hampleton Highs." Evan said.

"That's across my hotel." John said excitedly. John pulled into the Hampleton parking lot. But before Evan could open the door, John locked them.

"What hell?"  
>"I'm not letting you out till you tell me what's going on." Evan looked at Johns face. He seemed serious. Evan laid back in the seat and whiped his face with his hands.<br>"I'm not like a lot of people in this business John. I'm different."

"Well yeah. We're all different." John said.

"I'm past the scale."

"What in the world…"  
>"I Love you John." Evan said, interrupting John. Evan stared at his feet. There was an awkward silence in the car. John looked at Evan.<p>

"I know… I'm a freak." Evan said. His eyes began to slightly water up. John moved up to Evan and kissed him on the forehead.

"Your not a freak." John said with a smile on his face. He unlocked the door. "You have a good rest." Evans face turned red. He couldn't even look back at Cena. He opened the door, grabbed his bag, and walked into the hotel.


	2. Chapter 2

Evan turned on the light and walked toward his bed. His mind was completely black. All he could see was Johns face. He couldn't stop thinking about him. His beautiful eyes, his firm face. He was so gorgeous, and funny, and sweet. He was perfect. He walked toward the bathroom and turned on the sink. He splashed some water on his face, then wiped his face with the towel. He stared at himself in the mirror.

"I'm fucking pathetic." He took out a pill from the cabinet and a beer from the fridge. He slowly walked over to his bed, and flopped his body on top of the comforter. He took the pill, and popped open his beer, Her grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels. He took a chug to help the pill go down.

"These fucking sleep pills better work." He put the beer on the table next to the bed. After he flipped through all the channels he turned the T.V off and threw the remote on the floor. He waited as his body grew numb, and then slowly fell asleep.

The next morning he woke up to his cell ringing. He looked at the clock, it was 2 pm.

"Damn." Evan sat up and grabbed his cell phone. He looked at the caller I.D. It was Ashley Massaro. He clicked the accept button.

"Hey."

"Hey. What are you doing? Me and Kelly want to know If you want to come out to dinner with us?"

"I just woke up. Give me about an hour and come pick me up I guess."

"Alright." Evan hit the End Call button, and walked toward his suit case. He took out a pair of destroyed jeans and a regular white shirt. He went and showered up.

When he walked down to the lobby he saw Ashley and Kelly.

"Finally. We've been down here for about like 15 minutes." Ashley said.

"Well I told ya'll to give me some time. I haven't even had coffee yet."  
>"We can go to Starbucks if you want." Evan shrugged his shoulders. They walked out and got in Ashley's car. She drove off, and headed toward Starbucks. Evan stared out the window, and didn't say a word.<p>

"Alright kid. What's wrong. You're usually talking."

"Its nothing Ashley."

"I herd John took you to your hotel last night." Kelly said.

"So?"

"Well did something happen?" Ashley asked. Evan didn't say anything. He just looked at his watch.

"Ahhh, something did happen." Kelly said smartly.

"Tell Us Evan. We love this Juicy Information.'' Ashley said.

"Nothing happened. He just took me to my hotel and we talked and that's it." Evan said.

"Well what did you two talk about then?" Evan paused for a moment.

"I Told him my feelings." Kelly jumped and looked back him with her eyes bulging out.

"WHAT? What did he say?" Kelly asked.

"He didn't really say anything about it. He was just like ok."

"That's all?" Ashley asked.

"Yea."

"What an ass hole."  
>"Oh come on now. I think he was just really shocked at me just saying that. Evan glared back out the window. Kelly knew he wasn't saying what happened after he admitted his feelings, But she didn't want to test him.<p>

They drove off and got Evan some coffee and then headed to the gym. They walked in and Ashley went to the treadmill. Evan walked over to the bench press. Kelly walked over with him.

"Ok, now that were alone. You can finally call off the bull shit and tell me what else happened."

"What do you mean?"  
>"I know you Evan. Something else happened between you and John."<p>

"Its nothing Kelly." Kelly grabbed Evans arm.

"I want to know. You know how noisy I am when it comes to this."  
>"He just kissed me on the head. No biggy."<p>

"Well the biggy just walked in through the door." Kelly turned Evan around as John walked through the door. Evans heart popped up in his throat and the butterflies were released in his stomach. He turned back around and hide behind one of the heavyweight machines.

"Oh you got to be kidding me." Kelly said. "Why the hell are you hiding from him."  
>"He told me he didn't think I was a freak. But I just know he does."<br>"He kissed you."  
>"On the forehead. Like I was little fucking child." Evan got up to see Evan standing next to Kelly.<p>

"Hey Evan." John said with a big smile on his face. Evans body froze. Ashley was watching from afar.

"Evan? Say something." Kelly said. Evans eyes began to flutter. His head began to pound, as if a bass drum was inside of his head, being slammed with a drumstick.  
>"I need some fresh air." Evan walked past John and Kelly, his shoulder pumping against Johns. He opened the door and took in a big breathe. He didn't know what was going on in his head. He had no idea why he freaked out so badly in the gym. He placed his hands on the back of his head. He herd the door open. He stopped, he didn't want to look back, cause he knew who it was.<p>

"Why did you freak out in there?" John asked. Evan took a big sigh and turned around. He stared at John, not really knowing what to say. Should he say that John scares him and evreytime he thinks about him he wants to jump up in his arms and kiss him. Should he tell him that everyday he wakes up he thinks about him. No.

"It's nothing John." Evan said.

"Its about what happened yesterday. Isn't it?"

"John…" Evan stopped himself. John looked at him and noticed that Evan was hurting inside.

"I'm sorry Evan. If I'm hurting you I can just go."  
>"You're not hurting me John." Evan smirked. "It's the complete opposite." John smiled.<p>

"Would you like… to go grab something to eat later tonight? Well I mean if your not busy. Just two friends going out to eat." Evan looked up. It wasn't a date, but it was something.

"Sure…"


End file.
